To Mend a Heart
by Illumini
Summary: After finding out a horrible truth about Sonic, Amy runs, her heart in shreds. However, when a snowy white hedgehog comes along and finds her, he may just be able to fill the whole in her heart. Oneshot, Silvamy, mild Sonadow.


**Sonic: Hello, what's this? Illumini doing a Hetero pairing?**

**Yes, I am! I figured that I may as well try something different from my usual Yaoi, and yeah, here's my effort! A little SilverXAmy story for all of you?**

**Shadow: So what's with the two Sonadow scenes?**

**Sonic: There's only one… *Gets glomped***

**Shadow: Come here, sexy… *Kisses***

**Woah… *Wipes away drool* Anyway, since those two are all tied up in each other, I guess I gotta deliver the disclaimer. Ahem… I DON'T OWN SILVER, AMY OR ANYONE ELSE! Don't know why people say that, Laws don't really count on the internet…**

**Oh yeah, and for any readers of Turn Back the Clock who are reading this, I'm sorry for the kiss in the last chapter. I know, it was way too early in the story for it. Anyway, sorry…**

**----------**

"Why…" Amy whispered as she staggered up against the old pine, the tears in her eyes falling at its base. She collapsed against the trunk of the tree, the bitter tears continuing to fall. "Why…" She whispered again. It would have been quite clear, if anyone had been around her that Amy was not her usual, cheerful self. Quite the opposite, in fact. Instead, she felt betrayed. Tricked. _Used_. How could he have done that to her? After all she had done, all she had offered, why did he have to pick _him_ or all people? Shadow was a guy, for Christ's sake! The scene was still perfectly implanted in her mind…

//FLASHBACK//

Amy whistled happily to herself, as she walked down the street towards Sonic's house. She was going there to ask him out to dinner, and she just knew that her Sonikku would accept. She skipped up the small pathway from his front gate to his door, and reached for the knocker, tapping it three times. She repeated this when Sonic did not come to the door.

Amy gasped lightly. 'Oh no… What if he's hurt and can't get up? Don't worry, Sonic, I'll save you!' She reached up into her hair and pulled off a bobby pin, before lowering it to the lock and working it inside. She pushed the clip around in the keyhole for a few minutes, gently teasing and pushing at the teeth, before there was a quiet click. She smirked proudly and turned the pin, the door swinging open. She walked inside, looking all around to see if Sonic was there. She was investigating one of the kitchen cupboards, when she heard a faint groan from upstairs. However, it did not sound like a pained or frustrated cry. No, it sounded almost…

Pleasured.

Amy gasped, and ran up the stairs towards the source of the noise. What if someone had come and…

Amy shook her head. Sonic would never allow anyone to do that to him. He wasn't that type of hedgehog.

As Amy approached Sonic's bedroom, she heard a different noise from the groaning. This time, it was heavy, laboured breathing. Amy raised an eyebrow. While Sonic _was_ extremely athletic, he did tire eventually, and obviously he'd start to sweat and pant, like anyone would. But why, exactly, would Sonic be doing that while he was home?

Suddenly, realization hit Amy like a ton of bricks. There was something about the breathing that was different. It wasn't quick, short type of pant. The gasps were deeper, both vocally and chronologically. That was it. Amy _had_ to know what was going on in that room. Trembling, she reached for the door handle and slowly turned it, sliding the door open. And then she saw it.

Sonic were both on the bed, involved in a deep and passionate kiss. Sonic had his arms wrapped around the darker hedgehog's neck. Ebony growled lightly, moving his head down to Sonic's neck to lick and nip, producing a delighted squeal from the blue speedster. He groaned lustfully, rubbing his right leg against Shadow's hip.

At first Amy couldn't believe, or even comprehend what she was seeing. It was like a dream, with her expecting to wake up in her own bed at any moment. All sorts of emotions were running through her head. Shock, confusion, jealously, anger… Yet all she could do was stare.

Amy was brought back to her senses when she realized Sonic was staring right at her, their emerald eyes meeting. The pair made no attempt to speak, but Sonic's own eyes said it all. Fear, compassion, sorrow… But none of these emotions could distract Amy from the truth.

Shadow had by now noticed how Sonic was lacking in movement, and growled slightly trying to break the speedster out of his trance. It did work to some effect, as Sonic fearfully uttered Amy's name under his breath.

Amy had sometimes thought about what she'd do if she had found Sonic with another woman. These fantasies usually involved her running in, throwing the person off Sonic, threatening and fighting, and generally ended with Sonic confessing his undying love for her. However, fact is often more harsh than fiction, and now Amy could do nothing but stare, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. By now Sonic had crawled out from underneath Shadow, and was beginning to walk over to her slowly, his eyes trying to give her comfort.

"Amy… I'm sorry…" He said softly, his voice full of sincerity.

"Sonic…" Amy whispered. She couldn't stand it any more. She felt betrayed. Instead of attacking Shadow, as she had often fantasized doing, she simply let out a loud sob, and turned away from Sonic. Just minutes ago, she would do anything to see the blue hedgehog happy. Right now, she couldn't even bare to look at him. She let out another loud sob, before running out the door, away from Sonic, away from Shadow, away from everything that reminded her of what the blue hedgehog had done to her.

//END FLASHBACK//

Amy continued to weep bitterly as the scene replayed over and over in her mind. Why? Why couldn't Sonic love her? Why did he have to love Shadow? What did he have that she didn't? He had tried to kill Sonic! What had she done to push Sonic away so much?

Amy buried her face in her hands, shaking her head sadly. She didn't care how long she had been here, nor how long she did say. She didn't know if Sonic was looking for her or not, nor if he even cared anymore. She would just stay here until it stopped hurting…

Unknown to her, she was not the only person atop the hill. Silver was trudging up the mound, his eyes permanently affixed to the ground. He occasionally broke his looked up to see where he was walking, picking up rocks telepathically and flinging them off into the distance. Like with Amy's situation, it would have been clear to anyone around the Silver was not happy. Even though he had only come back to this time, his expression said it all, a mix of determination and anger mixed with sadness. He had been told to come here by Mephiles to kill the Iblis Trigger. The reason for the hell on earth that was the future, the reason Blaze was dead. He did not know where this person was, all he knew was that he would find this person, and he would kill them, for all the pain he had caused. But all he could do now was search. He smirked a little when he noticed a bright light up ahead. Finally, he was out of this God-forsaken forest. He clambered up a few eroding drop-offs, and pushed a few shrubs out of the way, shielding his golden eyes from the sun as he entered the clearing. He smiled as he stood near the edge of a large cliff, looking out over the city that spread far off into the distance. He couldn't deny it; this was certainly one of the prettier things he had seen in this land. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the wind to blow through his white quills.

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud sob and Silver looked around, searching for the origin of the sound. His eyes widened when he saw a pink hedgehog slumped at the bottom of a lone pine tree, her face buried in her hands. Silver's heart fell a little. For all the hurt and misery he had seen in the future, he was a very sensitive person, and hated seeing others in pain. Slowly he walked over to the girl and shook her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog looked up in surprise, squinting in the sunlight. "S-Sonic?" She asked, her voice crackling and laced with fear. "Is th-that you?"

Silver shook he head. "No, my name's Silver. Silver the hedgehog. Are you OK?"

Amy looked away, tears welling up in her eyes again. "No, not really, sorry." She whispered.

Silver pressed his lips together and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her back. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

Amy looked down to the dirt at the base of the pine, the earth slightly wet from her tears. "It's just… Sonic… And Shadow…"

Silver's ear flicked slightly. "What about them? Are they hurt?"

Amy shook her head sadly. "No, no, it's nothing like that… It's complicated."

She looked over to the albino hedgehog. "I'm sorry, I must be confusing you. My name's Amy, by the way…"

"Amy. That's a nice name." Silver complimented. He wasn't just saying out of pity, either. He really did think it sounded nice. His face went serious again. "Do you want to talk to me about what happened?"

"It's nothing…" Amy whispered, her eyes becoming teary again as she was reminded of the incident. "You wouldn't understand… And I'd just be wasting your time, anyway…"

"Go ahead." Silver encouraged, trying to comfort the girl. "I've got time to listen."

And so Amy began to explain to Silver about Sonic, Eggman, and everything. She was inwardly surprised that the white hedgehog didn't know anything about all of this, Sonic was a well-known name far and wide, and she ended up crying again several times throughout, but Silver stayed by her side, listening to all that Amy said.

"And when I found both of them kissing, I didn't know what to do… I just ran and ran, and I guess I ended up here." Amy explained, exhaling sadly. She felt a little better now, having explained it all to someone. And this 'Silver' character hadn't got impatient or annoyed once, even with all of her sidetracking.

"So, basically, the one you loved… Never loved you at all?" Silver inquired.

"I don't know… I think he does love me… Just not in the same way I love him…" She confessed.

"You mean, like as a sister?"

"Yeah… I guess you could put it that way…" Amy said, looking back at the ground. "I just feel so horrible… And I'm scared… What if he doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Amy." Silver said in a soothing voice, taking her hands in his. "From what you've told me about Sonic, he doesn't sound like the type of person who'd do something like that. Sure, he may feel a little awkward being around you now, but I don't think that he could even imagine hating you."

"Yeah… I guess so…" Amy said pitifully.

"You know, Amy." Silver said. "You're not alone in this. I just lost someone I loved, too."

"Really?" Amy asked, her pity now moving towards Silver. "What happened?"

The albino sighed mournfully. "Her name was Blaze." Silver began, his voice becoming sorrowful. "She was the best friend you could ask for. Kind, loyal, always ready to listen to your problems. I'd secretly loved her for a while. I was going to tell her but then…" Silver looked away, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Then what?" Amy asked. She knew that it must be hard for the albino, but she knew very well that it felt better to let it out than keep it pent up inside.

"We were on a mission, trying to destroy a being named Solaris. We succeeded, in a way, but there was a cost. Blaze… She sacrificed herself… To save me…" Silver explained, more tears starting to roll down his face.

"God… I'm so sorry…" Amy gasped.

"It's OK…" Silver said, looking up into Amy's emerald eyes. "You know, Amy, you remind me of Blaze a lot."

"Really?" Amy asked, a little flustered.

"Of course…" Silver confirmed, smiling shyly at her. "You seem kind, sensitive… And if you don't mind me saying so, very pretty."

Amy blushed a little, becoming very interested in her thumbs all of a sudden. "You… You really think so?" Amy asked nervously, looking back up into the albino's eyes.

"Yeah…" Silver murmured, leaning in towards Amy.

"Silver…" Amy whispered as she also moved to the white hedgehog.

"Amy…" Silver whispered in reply, as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Amy's.

The pink hedgehog moaned slightly as Silver kissed her, pressing back against him gently. She marveled at the feel of Silver's lips, enjoying their smooth texture. On the rare occasion that she had been able to kiss Sonic on the lips, they had, while quite warm, felt hard and rough to her – Not the type of 'melt into the moment' lips. Silver's on the other hand, had a richer, more welcoming feel to them – A gentle pair, ones that made you want to hold the moment forever.

Silver, on the other hand, was having a hard time not letting his face go completely red. He had never kissed anyone on the lips before, and was a little unsure of how he was going, but judging from Amy's reaction, he guessed that he wasn't doing too badly. He slowly slid his hands around Amy's back, pulling her into a warm, loving embrace. Amy returned the favour, wrapping her own arms around Silver and nuzzling their foreheads together.

The pair soon broke the kiss, though it was reluctant. But then again, even time-travelling clairvoyants need oxygen as well. Amy and Silver both looked into each other's eyes lovingly, their short, soft pants mixing together in the small area between their mouths.

"Amy… I…" Silver began, but was cut off as Amy leant over and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"I know, Silver. I love you too." Amy confessed, smiling warmly at him.

Silver blushed as she said this, having thought that he would never hear another utter those words to him. "So… What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"I don't know…" Amy admitted, gently scratching at Silver's ear. "Fancy dinner?"

"OK…" Silver said darkly, as he suddenly remembered his mission. "But first, I have to take care of something…"

-----------

**There, I did it. I wrote… Non-Yaoi…**

**Sonic: Bravo. You must be so proud.**

**Shadow: *Gets out handcuffs* Shaddap and spread ya legs.**

**Sonic: Ah! Help!**

**No chance. Now, where's that video camera…**


End file.
